


In the Details

by MaLau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Sirius Black, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, POV Remus Lupin, Protective Remus Lupin, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLau/pseuds/MaLau
Summary: Remus reflects on what he loves about Sirius and the little details that he loves even more.





	In the Details

**Author's Note:**

> A short and achingly sweet drabble about Remus's love for Sirius.

Remus loved everything about Sirius. Sirius was a loud, outgoing person. He was larger than life itself and Remus loved that about him. But that was only what most people saw of him. But not Remus, no. He saw the smallest, most minuscule of details of Sirius that not many others got to see. He felt a rush of pride and love for that. He got to experience Sirius in a new light. A quiet, soft glow of light. Not the spotlight he so often showcased himself in to the world. 

Remus loved when Sirius would reach for his hand when he needed comfort, when he was anxious or when he just wanted to feel Remus's hand in his own. The soft feel of Sirius's notably smaller hand in his, warmed his heart. The feeling of Sirius' finger tracing the words 'I Love You' onto the back of his hand, as he sat with his head on Remus' shoulder-honestly for someone so supposedly punk rock, Sirius really was a big sap. But Remus adored him for it. 

He adored the way Sirius would blush a pretty color on his cheeks anytime Remus kissed him or gave his body the attention it craved. As he ran his hands up and down Sirius back, the little shivers and sighs Sirius would subconsciously let slip out. He adored the way Sirius couldn't fall asleep unless he had Remus wrapped around him to make him feel safe. The way he burrowed into him closer throughout the night, until they were practically bonded together by morning. 

And everytime Sirius sat in his lap or snuggled close to him, he wrapped him up and felt a wave of protection flood him. He would do absolutely anything for Sirius. He felt very protective of him, and would take care of him for as long as he lived. Because he loves him. He always has and he always will.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so sweet that they give me a sugar rush, ugh! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
